Rush
by ArianFlame
Summary: Always rushing from one place to another. Finally, things slow down and life happens. IxK SxM SxR
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Okay so this is the prologue to the story and after this the first chapter will begin. The prologue actually takes place near the end. So from here on out it will all pretty much be flashbacks. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Ages

Inuyasha- 22

Miroku- 22

Kagome- 20

Sango- 20

_Thinking, _talking and everything else.

Prologue

This was not the way Kagome Higurashi thought she'd go. She'd always imagined it as when she was **_old. _**With children and grandchildren, with a loving husband who sat by her side,in a nice warm bed. Not like this. Pain sliced through her, like the knife that had caused so many wounds, weeping blood. her nice white and lacy undergarments turned a deep red by it. She had screamed, cried, sobbed, and fought. The bonds that tied her to the cold, metal table did not loosen. Her torture did not stop.

She felt no pain now, nothing but the blissful numbness. Black nothingness threatened to swarm her vision. She'd lost too much blood. She was practically bathing in it. The smell gaged her. She knew that she wasn't going to make it out of here alive, if she made it out at all. She held no regrets though. After all, she had gotten the chance to love Inuyasha. To break through his walls, his defenses, and brighten his dark and cold world. Finally the nothingness consumed her. Her head sank to the side. The last thing in the world that she saw was that cold smile and black eyes void of feeling. _I love you Inuyasha. Never...forget._


	2. Chapter 2: In the Beginning

Chapter 2! So this is the start of flashback mode! Hope you like!

Inuyasha- 22

Miroku- 22

Kagome- 20

Sango- 20

_thinking _and everything else

Chapter One: In the Beginning

4 months earlier

"Kagome!" shouted a voice. _Ah the sweet voice of ones conscience. Yes, mine nags me more than not these days._ Kagome pulled the blankets closer and hid her head under a pillow. Footsteps padded into her room. _Scratch the conscience idea. _"Kagome, get up! It's already 8. Class starts in half an hour! Up and at 'em! Smell the coffee! Early bird gets the worm! Come on!" urged the voice, accompanied with a sharp tug of the blankets.

"Ugh...not now Sango. Five more minutes..."

"Whatever, but don't say I don't try." Sango said clearly amused. Finally the footsteps left out the front door. Kagome curled into a ball under the covers and was drifting back into sleep when a disturbingly clear thought struck her. _Wait a minute...school!_ Kagome peeked out from under the blanket at her bedside alarm clock. In lovely bright red numbers it read 8:20.

"Crap!" shouted Kagome, now wide awake. She scrambled to her closet. Well at least she tried to. Actually she managed to tangle herself in the blankets and fall off the bed onto the floor in a mess of limbs and cloth. "Itai! Ow ow ow!" Nursing her bruised body she made it to the closet finally to get dressed. Grabbing her bag and breakfast, a cookie, she made it out the door. On her way out she managed to get a glimpse of the clock...8:26. _Nooooo! If I'm late one more time the teacher is going to kill me!_ Hurrying from her dorm room to the advanced history classroom, she took no notice of her surroundings. That is until she ran smack into something quite hard. Taken by surprise, she lost her balance and began to fall backwards. Scrambling for something to keep her upright, she caught hold of something soft and silky. Sure it saved her but along with it came a very loud and abrasive string of curses that even a sailor would be proud of.

"Shit! Let go! Let go! Owwww!!!" yelled a young man's voice. Having already saved herself she automatically let go of the hair as if it had burned her. _Ooops..._ Looking up she nearly flinched. He was tall, lean, and muscular with long silver hair and molten gold eyes. Right now those eyes made her want to go run in a hole and hide. Of course, if you had to describe him in one word it would automatically be...well...hot. Oh did she mention that he was seemingly very pissed. Well that just kinda slipped her mind. He sucked in a deep breath and opened his mouth. _Uh oh...Eek!!_

**---------------------------**

So here he was just walking to class. _Okay so maybe I was sprinting. _Out of nowhere came this girl. _Sure it was partly my fault but like I'm going to admit that. _Anyway, so we ran into each other big deal... that is until of course she just happened to pull half of his hair out of his head!! She wasn't even apologizing! "What the hell did you do that for?! Watch where you're going next time! Shit now I'm gonna be late to class. Dammit!" By the end he wasn't even talking to her. She flinched at his sudden outburst. Hanging her head so he couldn't see her face, she muttered a soft "I'm sorry" and ran quickly to the history building. The 8:30 bell rang. _Oh yeah, I'm late on my first day. Just freaking great._ Sniffing the air he caught a scent of vanilla, jasmine, and salt._ Even better. First girl I see I make cry! _Not the way he wanted to start off his day. Of course his room mate conveinately not waking him up didn't really help the situation. Moving slowly he made his way to the history building doors. Hey, if nothing else he was gonna delay that inevitable lecture.

------------------------

_What a jerk! It's not like I meant to pull his hair or make him late or anything. _Drying her still falling tears she opened the door to the classroom and walked to her seat. Sango was across the room talking to a guy with kinda long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Kagome saw his hand move before Sango did. _Oh ho Miroku, I wouldn't do that if I were _smack The sound resounded around the room. Nobody even took notice anymore. Kagome felt her spirits lift at her friends antics. "Told ya." Sango angrily made her way back to Kagome.

"Jerk! You think that he'd learn! Hey. Kagome, what's wrong?" Wiping the rest of the tears away and offering a smile she responded with a vague "Nothing". The teacher walked into the room and the classroom chatter died away. Calling attention to the class he began. Kagome sat near the window and stared at the blue sky. The door near her opened quietly, as if someone was trying not to be caught. A foot came into view. The door opened a little more. An arm and hand followed. A little more. The teacher still wrote on the board. A little more of the body followed. A little more. "Mr. Takahashi! I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to sneak in and just came in already." A sigh came from behind the door and it opened all the way. In walked none other then the arrogant boy that had made her cry in the first place. "Do you care to explain why you are late Mr. Takahashi?"

"No, not really" was _Mr. Takahashi's _reply. _Why that arrogant, little..._ As if he had heard her thoughts his head shot up and his eyes locked with hers. She noticed for the first time the small triangles on his head. _Ears...Demon!! _Kagome gave a small shudder.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student who just transferred from the neighboring college to the south. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! No that last part wasn't dramatic! Oh well. I need some help though because I feel like I'm forcing the story. Offers of advice anyone???


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons in SelfDefense

So yeah chapter 3 or 2…not sure too tired. I had to be to work at 7 am on Saturday. Meaning I had to get up at 6 which is earlier than I do on a school day. Not to mention I didn't get home til 12 and didn't get to sleep til about 3. So excuse me for any stupid things my mind or I type….yeah.

_Thoughts_

Regular and anything else!

Chapter 2 

"His name is Inuyasha Takahashi."

Finally Inuyasha's eyes unlocked with Kagome's…only to lock onto another's.

"YOU!!!" he shouted, leaping into the air before anyone could so much as blind an eye.

"Ooof! What the hell?!" sang out a male voice.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango, concern evident in her voice. _Well that's interesting…Oh yeah! _Whatever Inuyasha was expecting it was not for Miroku to fight back evidently. Honestly, Miroku was holding his ground quite well. Then he tripped over a chair. _Smoooth…Oh hell. How the tide turns…Inuyasha may be strong but he didn't know whom he was dealing with. _A devilish grin snuck onto Kagome's face. This was going to be good.

"Hehehehe…" she laughed maniacally.

"Do something Kagome!" yelled Sango.

"Watch and learn Sango. Watch and learn." Closing her eyes, she saw the two fighting boys in her minds eye. "Power of my will, I bind thee. Power of my heart, I bind thee. Power of my soul, I bind thee. You will not do harm. You will not harm others. You will not harm yourself. By the powers of the will, the heart, and the soul, I bind thee." She started to release the energy she'd created and form it. Into nice little ropes.

"Man, we are screwed." murmured Miroku before looking up at Inuyasha and smiling. About that time Kagome had finished making her lovely ropes.

"I bind thee!" The ropes raced off to tie themselves around Inuyasha and Miroku's arms and legs. They both fell over with similar grunts.

"What do you think you're doing wench!"

"Whatever I want to it looks like. I should have bound your mouth while I was at it. I would have been doing the whole world a favor."

"Hey Kagome, could you please get these things off of me?" squeaked Miroku, trying and failing.

"Sorry, but no. What'd you do to piss off Takahashi?"

"Nothing?" he choked out. Unfortunately it came out as more of a question then a statement. _Uh huh…riiight. And I'm a magical red unicorn._

"Liar! You fucking 'forgot' to get me up this morning! You're the reason I'm late! Well mostly," He shot a glare at Kagome. "We may be related but that was low Miroku."

"But you looked so cute. Like a puppy." Miroku jibed with a slated smile that just screamed mischief.

"When I get out of these binds I'm going to enjoy breaking every bone in your body." Miroku just laughed the threat off. "Or I could give Sesshomaru a call." The laughing abruptly stopped.

"Now now, Inuyasha. Let's not be hasty." Nervous laughter filled the air.

"Oh but he still has a grudge against you for groping Rin when we were 14. You know how he is with grudges….this could get messy…" Miroku went sheet white. The entire class was silent listening to the two guys…lying on the floor…bound with invisible ropes…bickering like old ladies. Kagome's display didn't really faze them. She'd been known to both break up fights, and start them. Oh, she was nice regularly. Sweet and innocent one could even say. Her temper made hell look like a paradise retreat. Finally the old ladies shut up. Then somebody just had to snicker in the background. Pretty soon someone else followed and then another. You can guess what happened. Sango clung to Kagome's arm, trying not to fall over, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome…let 'em go…go ahead." She said and then broke into another round of laughter.

"Fine. You ruin all of my fun. I release the binds of which I have placed. Return my heart, soul, and will." She glowed a soft blue for a second and then was back to normal. The two picked themselves up off the floor and shot glares at each other before sending them at others. If that look from Inuyasha could kill, then Kagome would be on the ground twitching by then.

"Class! Class! Would you all kindly…SHUT UP!!!" he roared. Mouths gaped. Eyes bulged. _Hmmm. Oh sure, NOW he steps in. _Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey Myoga- sensei? Where'd you go during the fight one of the guys ventured.

"Bathroom." was the mumbled reply.

"Riiiiiight." One of the others whispered.

"Quiet! Now, I think it's time we did something worthwhile. Like, I don't know… learn!" _Hmmm… Inuyasha Takahashi. This could be interesting. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Drama in Walking

BTW: I do not own Inuyasha because the big bad mean lawyers say I'm not allowed to. But if I did….

Hello! So I'm done with chapter 4 now and will type out chapter 5 soon. I have it written out but not typed. I've finally reached over 1,500 words for this chapter. Yay me! Enjoy!

.-..-.-.-.--.--.-.-.--.-.-.-. this is for view changes! _Italics_ are thoughts!

Chapter 4: The Drama in Walking

My god did this teacher ever shut up!? For the past hour and fifteen minutes Kagome had listened to him drone on and on in a monotone voice about the reproductive system of all things. She glanced at the clock. Damn! Twenty more minutes left of this hell. Why was she taking this class again? Oh yeah…medical degree. Think medical, money, helping people, Inuyasha…uh scratch that last one. Where'd that subject come from? It was all pretty interesting though. She'd known Miroku for two years now and he'd never mentioned any cousins. Then again now that she thought about it, he didn't talk about his family at all. Huh. Inuyasha…he really was interesting from what she could guess. During their Advanced History class, she'd expanded her aura a little to feel him out: dog demon, not too awful old (you could never really tell though), good health. She'd pushed a little farther and he'd turned around in his seat and glared at her. Ooookay…he was powerful too. She'd had to perfect her sensing skills at 15 so that she could pass her miko examination. Only pretty powerful demons could tell if she was searching now. She'd had it done to her a couple of times by other mikos and high-level demons. It was like a scratch you couldn't itch. Annoying to say the least. Maybe she should get- Ring!! Saved by the bell!! Sweet freedom! Kagome picked up her things and all but ran from the class. Her cell phone went off as she stepped out the door.

"Moshi moshi?" she said into the phone.

"Hey are you hungry?"

"Sango…sure why not. Where to?"

"Me and Miroku were thinking of that little ramen stand by the public library."

"Kay! I'll be there in 10." Kagome hung up and started on her way over. Little did she know that someone who wasn't mentioned would also be waiting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha walked away from Miroku.

"No." he said in that, _If you don't leave me alone, I'll show everyone pictures of you in a dress _voice.

"Inuyasha." Miroku shot back with a look that said _And if you don't come, I've got pictures of you lip-synching in your underwear to Smile.dk._

"No, I don't want to go. Why should I?"

"A guys got to eat. It's not like I'm asking you to cut off your own arm here."

"Keh!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Miroku said triumphantly. They walked over to a small ramen stand next to a large building. _Ah…ramen._ "Sango! My love! My flower! Will you be-" And Miroku was down for the count! _No loss there._ Inuyasha stared down at his cousin's unconscious, twitching body. A hand blocked his view suddenly.

"Hi. I'm Sango. I didn't get a chance to introduce my self earlier." He grasped her hand and replied with a short and curt "Inuyasha." Upon unspoken agreement, they both grasped one of Miroku's hands and dragged him into the stand. They found seats and got their orders taken.

"She should be here any minute. I wonder what's taking so long." Sango murmured. Inuyasha's ears perked up. Oh no, the only "she" that Sango could be referring to is THAT girl. There! He caught her scent. She was anxious and mad. Her voice and anxiety rose with every word spoken.

"Leave me alone! Don't you get that I DO NOT like you!"

"But you're my woman, Kagome." Said a male voice.

" Get this through your thick skull Koga! I! Am! Not! Your! Woman! Nor do I wish to be your woman! Ever!" she screeched.

"Kagome, you will be my woman." He growled.

"No I will- Hey! Get your hands off of me!" Okay, this was getting rough. Inuyasha stood up…only to be beat to the chase by Sango. She rushed to the door and ran out.

"Koga! Get your hands off of her!" Sango demanded in a loud voice.

"Sango…"relief seeped from the girl's voice. Miroku started to stir next to Inuyasha. _Might as well speed up the process._ He dumped his glass of ice water over Miroku's head.

"Wha!" he sputtered, obviously a little on the touchy side.

"Sango's outside arguing with some guy named Koga. Go help!" Miroku's eyes blazed at the mention of Koga's name.

"I swear if that guy doesn't leave Kagome alone, I'll purify him until there's not even dust left!" He rushed out the door and Inuyasha, curious, followed at a more leisurely pace. Seeing who Koga was, Inuyasha immediately thought _Oh…wolf demon._ It was almost comical the picture before him. Almost. 'Kagome' was being pulled in two opposite directions. Sango had her hand and Koga had her wrist. Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Kagome's expression quickly went from anger to pain. Miroku took a quick and effective method that even impressed Inuyasha. He walked up to Koga, smiled, and proceeded to punch him in the stomach. _Well there is that approach._ Inuyasha smirked while Koga doubled over. He released Kagome's wrist and she proceeded to fall into Sango. As soon as she had collected herself, she whirled around to face Koga who was slowly standing back up. Silent flames surrounded her as she seethed.

"If you ever lay another hand on me, I swear to Kami that I will curse you until you beg for death and then I will purify you in the most painful way imaginable." She turned on her heel and stalked into the ramen shop. Koga stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay! This thing with Koga was getting way out of hand. She massaged her wrist where it had felt like Koga was going to break it. Right now, she could about kiss Miroku. There was only one this that put a damper on her sense of relief: Inuyasha Takahashi. He sat beside Miroku, greedily eating his ramen. She shot a glare at Sango. She knew he would be here and yet she had 'forgotten' to mention it. He was ignoring her thankfully. Soon enough it was time to leave and it had finally gotten dark outside. The group of four walked back to the girl's apartment. She and Sango lived on the seventh floor of the building. As they walked by the English building, Sango suddenly stopped.

"Crap! I forgot my textbook and I have an essay due tomorrow!" She took off running with Miroku not far behind.

"Do you want me to come?" Kagome yelled to the retreating figures.

" No, go to the apartment." was the quiet reply she got. Kagome sighed and continued to walk the path home. It was only after a couple of minutes that she noticed that Inuyasha was still behind her. She stopped and turned around to face him. His face was perfectly bland and his eyes detached.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home."

"I figured you and your big ego wouldn't be able to stay in my presence without Miroku and Sango."

"You thought wrong."

"Or maybe I just mixed it up. Maybe your ego is what's keeping you walking behind me." Inuyasha's facial expressions quickly changed from blank to annoyed to just plain pissed off.

"Just because you're some 'powerful' priestess doesn't give you some asinine power over me!"

"Me… 'all powerful'! Take a look in the mirror one day Mr. High and Mighty!"

"Oh that's rich! Pot calling the kettle black! What are you doing here anyway? Wasting air? What good are you?"

"Why you-!"

"Oh save it! You have made my day a living hell! Miroku tells me 'oh yeah, it's great here.' All I found was a mouthy little wench! Everybody is just too good for you! Right now, I could care less if you even existed! You're only causing everybody else pain by being here! Just leave already! You're useless! You have no point in living!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She whirled around and took off running towards the apartment building. She reached the door and took to the stair well instead of the elevator. She ran and ran. When she reached the sixth floor her legs finally gave out from under her. She tripped over the top step and flew head first into a fire extinguisher, or more precisely the corner of it. She felt no pain, just a large sense of numbness. The only noticeable reaction was that she started to cry harder. Right there she sat, on the cold floor, curled into a small ball. She cried and sobbed; feeling like her heart was being ripped out. Finally the tears stopped coming and she made it to the door of her apartment. It was unlocked. Sango must be home. Both her and Miroku sat on the sofa, watching T.V. Their heads jerked up at the sound of the door opening. Kagome watched the emotions cross their faces. First, annoyance, then confusion, and finally concern. Sango jumped off the couch and ran the shot distance to Kagome.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, touching Kagome's head. Her hand came back with blood on her fingertips. Kagome didn't even wince. Miroku hovered behind both girls, wondering what was going on. She shoved past them both and ran for her room, slamming the door in their faces. Kirara was curled up on Kagome's bed. She immediately sank onto her bed and laid her head on Kirara's fur. The cat meowed and licked at the blood in Kagome's head. A short while later, Kagome stood and stripped out of her filthy clothes. She put on a black halter top with flames going up the sides. TO go with that a short, black leather mini-skirt and knee high black boots. Dark make-up and fire-red lipstick finished off the look. She pulled a brush through her hair and put on a black and red studded choker. Pushing her door open, she started to the front door, ignoring Sango's pleas the entire way. Out of desperation, Sango grabbed her around the upper arm. Kagome turned and looked at her. Sango let go as if she'd been burned. She was startled by the look of black nothingness in Kagome's eyes. By the time she got back to her senses, Kagome was already out the door.

Kay so that's done with! Next chapter find out where Kagome was off to.

Preview: Wet-Tee shirt Contest!!! (Lol I have problems)


End file.
